forever hold your peace
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: reading over the note he once gave her... now shes crying of the turn of events re-reading this note again there is only one question into mind "how long is forever"
1. how long if forever

19 year old bubbles walked slowly through the park not in any rush. Looking down her right now dull eyes showing nothing as she let the darkness consume her small frame. Not caring if someone or something tired to hurt her. She wouldn't care she was already feeling hurt and a lot. Trying her best in pushing them back but as she walked small tears escaped her blue orbs. The girl quickly wiped them off. As she did so she held a small white paper on her white hand even tighter than before. Then she ran but as soon as she ran she fell and scraped both her knees and her left elbow. Even more tears came out but she didn't wipe these off she let them fall freely down her pale face. She looked ahead of her still on the floor the paper was a bit opened and she quickly got up grabbed the paper and ran through some of the park woods, until she found a river the river she was looking floor. She let her weight drop on the floor. Putting her head in her hands crying even more the paper still in her hands, soon her body stated shaking. She picked her head up and looked at the paper opening it gently closing her eyes and she did. After a minute or two she open one eye then the other. Staring at the paper she griped it tighter she started to read out loud.

_Hey bubbles, I was ummm thinking a lot these past few years. I don't want to fight I' done cant we be friends. You must be thinking why now well I'll answer that I love you dearly. I took me time to relies it huh, well on well I'm just telling you and you don't have to love me back just know that each time I look at you my chest tightens. The words I want to say get stuck in my throat. I get butterflies in my stomach. I love the way your hair looks like the sun that I wake up to every morning. Or how your beautiful blue orbs shine when you're happy and how I can see into your pure soul. I love how you act even when you're mad you act like a princess that I will always love. And here on this small piece of paper I will say I love you till the day I die._

_Love, boomer (15 years old when written)_

**_p.s- I will love you forever and ever I will never stop loving you never I promise_**

Bubbles held the paper tighter and remembered the events of a while ago 9 hours ago…..

_Bubbles sat down in one of the chairs. She looked around then looked down at her blue dress. Tears threatening to come out but she took deep breaths and looked up to put a fake smile that people think was real. Waiting for the bride to come out with her new husband, she watched people come and sit, after a while her sisters came and sat next to her. Blossom giggled at the "cutest couple ever" about to get wed, while buttercup just grinned being happy. Bubbles sighed making sure they didn't hear her and kept waiting. After thirty minutes of waiting the groom sneaked into the church waiting for his new wife. Bubbles eyes looked at boomer her best friend, about to get wed. Holding in even more tears she smiled. He then looked at bubbles and smiled wide._

_The bride walked down the aisle smiling bright. Bubbles knew the bride her name was ginger she had green eyes and ginger locks. Yes, she was pretty. Bubbles watched as boomer hugged his soon to be bride. The blue eyed girl swallowed down a lump down looking at the couple. She felt pain at her chest. Wishing it was her up there with boomer and not ginger. Time few by fast but to bubbles it felt like hours. " if any or you object the matrimony of these two by stand up now or forever hold your piece" the priest asked. Everyone looked around waiting thinking who could he heartless enough to rip these two love birds apart. Bubbles wanted to stand up and say I. she wanted to run up there and hug boomer and tell him how much she loved him but something stopped her. His eyes bubbles looked into his cobalt blue eyes and saw he was happy then she looked into ginger's green eyes she also looked happy and bubbles wasn't about to ruin their happiness together. She took a deep breath and smiled "very well then I pronounce you man and wife you may now kissed the bride" the priest said with a smile. Before the new bride and husband could kiss bubbles sneaked out knowing if she stayed she would have broken into tears. The young girl walked her way home once she was there she walked to her bed room shut the door closed._

_Letting one tear fall out of her eyes she ripped the dress off grabbed some black shorts and a blue tang top she put on different shoes. She grabbed one last thing it was a small note..._

Now she was here by a river crying her soul out so helpless. So much pain running through her. She knew people where looking for her, her phone rang a few times but she didn't answer. She knew who was calling her but after a while of reading the same caller id she threw her phone into the river shutting it off forever. Once she finished crying she looked into the river her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she was hiccupping. Looking down at the note she brought it to her lips and gave it a weak kiss before ripping it into little pieces of paper dropping them into the river. Looking how the now broken note floated down the water. A few tears came down her cheeks. she let them fall once again feeling weak she laid down. As she did so the fall wind picked up sending coldness down her spine but she was numb to numb to even care. Holding herself in the grass crying even more and before falling asleep not wanting to be found she whispered

"How long is forever?"

* * *

I'm done I don't know why I wrote this but I did and what did you think I liked how it ended but I don't know so tell me what you think please oh and I don't own anything but I wish I did soo bye


	2. part 2 how much longer

How much longer~~~~

The dim light fell on her showing bits of her golden blonde hair and blueberry blue eyes. She went deeper into the park looking for the river a river that knew her for one familiar day. The day the person she loved married another girl. She remembered how she cried her eyes out how much pain it was, and she still felt it after almost 6 years. She walked past some swings smiling remembering when she played with her love there. Going into the forest she climbed up rocks. Then she climbed down this river was very hard to find. When she found it she walked to the place she sat down when everything happened. Something struck her it was glimmering in the water. Quickly putting her hands into the clear water she grabbed the object….. it was her phone. Looking at it she remembered even more pain. Placing it back in the water she looked at herself. Grabbing herself she went through the same pain all over again and she also lost her best friend the very next day. She remembered what happened when she woke up and was sitting next to the river

_Grabbing her head as she woke up bubbles looked around and sighed it was all real. Then the pain hit her like a train. Grabbing her chest she begin to sob some more. Placing her head into her hands shaking horribly her knees where at her chest. Looking into the water she wanted to drown herself she really did but she thought what would her family think what would boomer think. She couldn't go through it even though she was in pain. She looked up to the night sky it was about five in the morning. Picking herself up she threw her shoes into the river and began to walk away from the river. The rocks under her feet hurt like hell but she was in too much pain to notice. The rocks jabbed into her skin even making her bleed a bit. Once her got back to the park she went to one of the swings. Holding herself she began to swing back and forth back and forth. Looking at the moon and the stars. She looked one way and saw someone running at her she tried to run but she was frozen. Closing her eyes bracing for impact the person ran to her and hugged her half to death. Opening her right eye then her left the person let go of her. Her breath was stuck in the throat she was looking at cobalt blue eyes. She knew these eyes they where boomer's eyes. She looked deeper into them something was in them guilt, relief, joy, happiness but there was also pain._

_Without a second thought boomer hugged her again whispering something in her eyes but she couldn't make it out. Then it hit her why was he here didn't he have a wife to go home to why cant he leave her alone. Not thinking bubbles pushed him away looking down. She looked back at him his face showed a sign of shock. She got up and walked away from him not wanting to have any words with him… that was the last time she saw him_

Tears ran down her face looking back at what happened but what was done was done she couldn't change her past. This river had shared her pain her misery but today she was here because today is the day that those two love birds got married. After all the years that past bubbles never wanted to walk back here but today something told her to and she did. Now the pain was even greater… just yesterday she heard that ginger was baring a baby girl and that crushed her to deep within. Shaking once again she held herself she looked up clouds formed it was going to rain. Soon enough drops of rain fell on her head in a matter of minutes it was now pouring. Bubbles just stayed in the rain. She watched as each drop fell into the river.

Each drop represented she pain her misery. Each little drop felt like hell but she stayed crying wondering what will she do next….

* * *

I got this idea and it fit very well with the first part and I thought why not so this was made hope you liked it and if you didn't oh well but tell me what you think


	3. when does pain leave

when does pain leave~~

the bright starts glimmered over bubbles. She had sat in the same spot the whole day. Not getting up to eat or anything plus she wasn't even hungry anymore. All she did was sit in her room and watch tv. The only time she ate was when one of her sisters would force her too. Staring at the river as it shined back the stars. She didn't know what to do next. Walk away from the river and never come back or stay here forever by killing herself. I know she had said no to the killing part but when thinking about it. She had nothing to live for. Her family was moving on her sisters where making their own personal lives. Sooner or later they would leave her and she would have no one yea she had her father but he wouldn't stay with her forever. thinking about it, it was her only option.

Then came the thought what would everyone think like her family, friends and the person she loves think? Would they hate her for her decision? Would they except her decision and go one with their lives? How could they move on? Finding no answer to her question or problems the blue berry eyed girl made up her mind no matter what anyone thought of her she was going to do it there was no other way. Looking up at the bright stars that made her blue eyes and blonde locks shine. Whispering her good bye and hoping for her family to forgive her decision. Closing her blue eyes taking a deep breath… she fell in

The cold rich water took the girl in. pulling her down and down not wanting to let go of her small frame. Bubbles felt like she was burning making her pain a little more hand able. She opened her eyes and saw she was far into the water. The burning sensation increased telling her she needed air but she wasn't going to get any. The sensation dyed down felling heaver than before she closed her eyes and let herself go. Before death could take his prize away from this earth, two hands came in and grabbed the girl pulling her out of the water.

The boy looked at her helpless body was she died? Thinking to him checking her pulse just enough to see she had one but it was dying down fast. Holding her he ran his fingers through her wet but soft locks of her. Singing a soft melody he knew he couldn't save her she had done too much damage that not even the doctors could help. Plus, by the time he would get to the hospital she would be gone. Holding her closer to him closing his eyes letting the feeling stay a bit longer. Well, that was until deep breathes of air where being consumed, and it wasn't him it was the girl he had in his lap.

Opening her eyes knowing she was still in this world. That's when it hit her harder than last time her pain her misery. Looking at the person who saved her but killed her again. Her eyes widen she was looking at sadden cobalt blue eyes. His eyes were showing a very sad glistering tone. Panicking she left his gaze and looked back at the water then back at him. _What the hell is he doing here? Why cant he leave me alone cant he see how much damage he has done to me? I cant sleep I cant think I cant feel I've been numb, I cant smile I cant do anything? Cant he just leave?_ Bubbles thought to herself getting anger she push him away from her as far away as she could. Looking at him in the eyes again showing the shock from six years ago the day he took her heart and life away and ripped it into millions of pieces that she cant put together. Turning away from the man she loved she has tried to make him happy even if it is killing her on the inside. He just kept on coming back. Meeting his gaze once again giving him a sadden smile and nodding the girl walked away with tears forming into her dull eyes. When she was out of his eye sight she ran as fast as she could to who knows where

When the water consumed her she already felt dead. That was when she knew he didn't just hurt her he killed her. Now she had to finish what he had done. She soaking wet body moved around an empty fields grass. Until her legs couldn't take it anymore. The burning sensation came stronger until she began to sob. Placing her face into her hands crying. She let the cold wind hit her as much as it wanted to

But did you know pain is unforgiveable it will never leave never even if you try as hard as you can it just wont… drops of rain hit her head until the pouring rain consumed her. Like before the rain was her pain her misery her loss it told her that she will never get better.

_In the empty field this helpless girl sat sharing her pain with the rain one thing on her mind when will this horrible pain leave her?_

* * *

yay done i liked how it turned out but i want to know what you guys thing so if you could be so kind enough and tell me what you think please and if you do review thank you and oh i dont own anything


End file.
